Phoenix
The Phoenix is a two-door muscle car that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto V. It is manufactured by Imponte in Grand Theft Auto V. Design In every rendition, the Phoenix is based on the 1979-1981 Pontiac Firebird and 1982-1992 Chevrolet Camaro but the round taillights are similar to 1970-1973 Chevrolet Camaros. The front portion was resembling 1973-1975 Vauxhall Firenza, especially the Droopsnoot version. It has varied slightly throughout the games, with a rear deck lid blackout panel in GTA San Andreas, and a thinner stripe in GTA Vice City Stories. It returns in GTA V, having a near-identical appearance from GTA III era versions, although it now takes up resemblance as the 1970 Pontiac Firebird. Performance 3D Universe The Phoenix is one of the fastest cars in the game, and has excellent torque, and handling. The Phoenix drives and sounds as if powered by a large supercharged V8 engine, and also features a large air scoop for the carburetor. It can also be modified in TransFender in GTA: San Andreas with nearly all of the available options for customization, but most of the categories have only one option as with most car customization in San Andreas. The Phoenix in GTA San Andreas is an excellent vehicle off-road and the best sports car for off-roading in the game and it is better at off-roading than some of the SUVs in the game. Like most muscle cars, it has a two person capacity. On the downside, the brakes are not as good as the other sports cars in GTA San Andreas. 3D Universe Overview HD Universe The Phoenix is powered by a high-output V8 engine, and it has a high top speed and decent acceleration. It also has excellent torque and can climb steep hills with ease. Unfortunately, it suffers from poor handling. Its poor weight distribution and light rear end leads to severe oversteer, especially at high speeds. Its back end is prone to fishtailing, and crashes and spin-outs may occur more often than usual in this car. The durability is below-par, and it is prone to frame loss (fenders, bumpers, hoods, etc.) in event of a rollover accident. It's one of the cars that can be highly benefited by the performance customizations, as its acceleration can be topped with the right modifications. GTA V Overview Notable Owners *Big Poppa *Aztecas *Unnamed Vagos leader Locations GTA Vice City *Commonly driven all around Vice Beach. *Parked at the north-western mansion on Starfish Island. *Common on Starfish Island. GTA San Andreas *For unknown reasons, the Phoenix is an extremely rare car, like the Hotknife and the Euros and will only spawn if the "Fast cars" cheat is activated. *In San Fierro, the Phoenix can be found by entering the San Fierro Hills street race located at the checkered flag behind Wang Cars. Take the Phoenix to the Doherty Garage instead of racing it to keep it. *In A Home In The Hills, It is the escape vehicle of Big Poppa who seized Madd Dogg's mansion. You can kill him and retrieve the car, although its quite hard since he will constantly try to drive away, and isn't stopped easily. You must headshoot him while he drives so the door will open (the door is locked so you can't block him and carjack him). *Can be obtained inside of the San Fierro Police Headquarters but for that you may need a police car or use stealth or you will get a 3 star wanted level. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked along the road that extends along the beach on Ocean Beach. *Parked behind Malibu Club in Washington Beach. *Parked on the side of the road in front of a building, northwest of the Vice Point Mall in Vice Point. GTA V *Spawns noticably more when driving a Fusilade. *The Phoenix can spawn in the Paleto Bay area at the Clucking Bell Farms. *May spawn in the near vicinity of Vinewood Racetrack. *Can spawn in Grapeseed and Harmony. *Can be obtained from the Eastern Motel in Harmony during the police shootout random encounter. *May spawn in South Los Santos around the Vanilla Unicorn. * Can spawn in Pillbox Hill. * After replaying the mission Trevor Philips Industries, it will spawn on the eastern highway, that leads to Sandy Shores. Once the mission ends, don't continue. Get into the white Phoenix near the ice box, and drive away, as the game will continue automatically. Then, it will start spawning on the highway. * If you are doing the mission for the first time, all you have to do is steal the Phoenix, but then you can just simply take it to your garage and keep it. GTA Online *The Phoenix may occasionally spawn around the docks, near the drop-off point for Simeon's missions. *May spawn near the Maze Bank Arena area. *May spawn in and near the Cypress Flats area. *Frequently spawns in the parking spaces near the East Vinewood soccer field area (where the gang attack is located) when driving a Dominator. *One can also be obtained online by playing the No Hay Bronca mission given by Gerald. The unnamed gang leader of the Los Santos Vagos flees in a Phoenix and is chased into the LS River and gets out at the end. Once he is out, distract him, get in the car, end the mission, and go to freemode. You will be in the Phoenix and are now free to do what you please. Note that the car can be stolen before triggering the chase, forcing the leader to find another car and making the chase much easier. *You can also get one by playing the mission Gentry Does It by Simeon Yetarian. It's in the same car-park as the Banshee and Felon GT you are supposed to steal. However the ability to keep vehicles obtained during missions has subsequently been patched and players will no longer be able to store this vehicle. Modifications Phoenix can be modified at TransFender garages in San Andreas Colors: *Car Color 1 (body) – $150 *Car Color 2 (stripe) – $150 Vents *Oval Hood Vent – $150 *Square Hood Vent – $100 Exhausts *Large exhaust – $250 *Twin exhaust – $300 *Upswept exhaust – $350 Lights *Square Fog Lamp – $50 Nitro *2× Nitrous – $200 *5× Nitrous – $500 *10× Nitrous – $1000 Roof *Roof Scoop – $80 Spoilers *Win – $550 *Fury – $350 Side Skirts *Side Skirt – $500 Wheels *Import – $820 *Atomic – $770 *Ahab – $1000 *Virtual – $620 *Access – $1140 *Off Road Wheel – $1000 *Mega – $1030 *Grove – $1230 *Twist – $1200 *Wires – $1560 Car Stereo *Bass Boost – $100 Hydraulics *Hydraulics – $1500 Trivia General * The default radio stations for the Phoenix are: **''GTA San Andreas: Playback FM. **GTA V'': Channel X. *A Phoenix is a legendary mythical bird said to set fire to itself and arise from its ashes in a new form. It is also one of five vehicles in the series to be named after a mythical creature, the other four being the Hydra, Leviathan, Banshee and the Kraken. *Pontiac had actually sold a compact car called the Phoenix from 1977 to 1984. *Phoenix is a possible play on Firebird, the car it is based off, as phoenixes are "firebirds" due to their association with fire. *The Phoenix was originally going to be called the "Roadblazer." *In the Saints Row series, there is a muscle car known as the Phoenix, which is also based on the Pontiac Firebird. 3D Universe *In GTA Vice City, the butterflies in the hood scoop open when accelerating; however in GTA San Andreas they are stationary, and in GTA VCS the butterflies are eliminated altogether. It is also noteworthy that the GTA SA version of the Phoenix is the only one with three-dimensional butterflies in the scoop: the ones in Vice City were 2-D (flat), despite the fact that they moved. *When the health cheat is activated or the car is taken to a garage the butterflies will be stuck open due to a glitch. *In GTA San Andreas, it is one of the rarest cars in the game along with the Hotknife and the Euros. *Even though Phoenix is a muscle car, its engine sound is similar to a sports car except in GTA San Andreas and GTA V, where it sounds like a real muscle car. HD Universe *In the first trailer of GTA V, the car appears with no spoiler and no rear skirt. * Once all of the customization options have been unlocked in GTA V for Los Santos customs, it has an option for a high level spoiler, albeit being much higher than other cars spoilers. It is possibly a reference to Richard Petty's 1970 Plymouth Superbird. *It's possible to get a Phoenix with no spoiler, using a save editor. Is unknown why can't be obtained, which could be a Beta model. Navigation }} de:Phoenix es:Phoenix fi:Phoenix pl:Phoenix pt:Phoenix ru:Phoenix Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Cars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Imponte